


Vampire Weekend

by bennyandthevamps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alcoholism mention, Blood, M/M, Supernatural Creatures AU, i guess, vampire!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennyandthevamps/pseuds/bennyandthevamps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally for the Destiel Ficlet Challenge on tumblr</p><p>Prompt: Person A is a vampire and Person B doesn't know, what happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> More characters are mentioned in here than I tagged, but they're just mentioned so I didn't think to tag them...

“Dean, what’s wrong? It’s okay, you can tell me anything, remember?”  Cas tilted his head in a mixture of confusion and concern, the way that Dean would normally find absolutely irresistible, but today felt like a guilt trip. This was something that he could _not_ tell Cas, at least not yet. Maybe never.  Even though they had been dating for a year Dean wasn’t even sure if Cas knew that supernatural things crawled in the night while they were asleep, and he sure as hell wasn’t ready to tell Cas that he _is_ one of the creepy crawlies.  He wondered to himself why he couldn’t be one of the nicer sounding creatures; a fairy or a warlock or something, at least those don’t seem as scary.  But no, him and the whole damn Winchester clan had to be vampires, fangs and bats and all.

In reality vampires are some of the nicest supernatural creatures out there.  Fairies are all about mischief, and witches and warlocks are only in it for revenge, but vampires, well, they learned early on that if they were gonna survive they needed to befriend some humans, and fast. So way, _way_ back each vampire clan decided to get permission from a family of humans to suck their blood in exchange for protection from the things that go bump in the night.  Fast forward a couple hundred years and to the invention of modern medicine and the Winchesters and the Harvelles are still connected, only the Harvelles are doctors who steal old blood packs for the Winchesters; nobody’s really into the whole blood sucking from the neck thing anymore; it’s a little too intimate for family friends anyway…

“Dean…Dean! You’re scaring me, what’s wrong with you?”  Cas looked honestly concerned now and was no longer doing the cute head tilt thing, Dean must have been staring off into space longer than he realized, and he figured out that this was more serious to Cas than he originally thought.  Dean had been acting strange lately and he knew it, but it was because he hadn’t eaten in almost a week.  Usually the Harvelles left a week’s supply of blood for Sam and Dean at their apartment, and then they came back every Saturday morning with a fresh supply for the next week.  This week though Jo never came to their door with the big box filled with IV bags. Sam and Dean had been looking for them all week, living off of the few extra blood packs they kept frozen just in case, but those ran out five days ago and Dean was starving.

Unfortunately, when vampires get hungry you can tell.  Dean’s been irritable and tired all week for one thing, normal for somebody who hasn’t eaten in so long, but that’s where the similarities end.  Dean’s pupils were dilating drastically at the smell of any blood, sometimes it would get so bad in grocery stores or near raw meat his eyes looked completely black. So that meant sunglasses 24/7, Cas obviously noticed that, and Dean was worried that Cas thought he was hung-over all the time.  Aside from that Dean hasn’t been able to smile because his fangs are hanging out all over the place looking for some blood to sink in to.  Man, he was hungry.

Dean was sitting in Cas’s kitchen when Cas began the intervention.  He thought Dean was drinking too much and he wanted to know what was pushing Dean to alcoholism.  They sat across from each other, a tea in Cas’s hands and a cup of water in Dean’s, Cas thought Dean needed to be more hydrated.  Contrary to popular belief vampires can get shitfaced, and Dean’s gotten drunk with Cas on more than one occasion, so it’s not too big of a surprise that Cas knows his hangover tells.  But this wasn’t a hangover; this was bloodlust, and bad.

“I’m fine Cas, really, and I’m not hung-over or an alcoholic.  The sun’s just-bothering my eyes right now,” Dean said the last part with what he hoped was a convincing shrug and looked up at Cas who was leaning against the counter. Cas sighed, put down his tea, and walked over to the freezer.

“Dean, it’s the middle of October, we’re inside, and there is no light in here except what’s coming from the window.  You’re either hung-over bad or going to have to take the sunglasses off for me, and that’s that.” Cas pulled a small package of ground beef out of the freezer and unwrapped it on the counter, “You better have those glasses off by the time I put this in the microwave to defrost it. Are you staying for dinner?” Cas turned to Dean and waited for his reply.  _Shit,_ Dean thought, _of all the damn things for him to cook he_ had _to cook meat today._

“Um, I’m fine Cas, thanks for asking, and I can’t take the glasses off, I went to the eye doctor today and she dilated my pupils, and I think they look really weird…”

“Well I’m happy that you’re taking care of your health Dean but I’ll be fine, I’ve seen dilated pupils before and I think I can handle yours.  Now let me see.”  Cas cut the ground beef into a smaller chunk and put that piece on a plate and then into the microwave. He rewrapped the rest of the meat and put it back in the freezer turning to face Dean as he washed his hands. The smell of blood in the room was strong, and Dean knew his pupils had to be way bigger than anything an eye doctor could manage.

“All right Cas, but it’s not pretty,” Dean took off the sunglasses waiting for a gasp of horror or something but all Cas did was sit down across from him.

“So, how long’s it been since you’ve eaten?”

 _What?_ This was _not_ the question Dean was expecting and he paused a moment before answering Cas.  Human food was disgusting, and sometimes poisonous to vampires, so Dean had stayed away from that all week too.  Vampires aren’t immortal, they’re born into and taken out of this world just like everybody else; they’re just a lot sturdier than humans, and most things really. Unfortunately one of their main weaknesses seems to be processed foods; it has something to do with their stomachs when they turn into bats.  The Harvelles actually figured it out one day, but Dean didn’t really care to listen, he just knew to stick to blood and that was it.

“Um, it’s been a little bit, I ate a bagel today before I went to the eye doctor, but other than that-”

“Stop right there Dean. You think I haven’t noticed how you’ve been acting this past week, and even how strange some of your habits have been _before_ this week? First off, you never eat human food, literally never, and second, your pupils are _huge_ , I mean, they’re taking up all of your eyes right now. Why do you think I even took out the meat?  It was a test, and now I think I’ve finally figured it out.  But I want you to tell me yourself, so go ahead Dean, what’s your big secret?”

Shit. What was Dean supposed to do now? Cas wasn’t even supposed to know about all this stuff!  And now here he is, some sort of detective figuring out Dean’s big secret just because he never eats in front of him.

“What are you trying to say Cas?”  Dean stood up and crossed his arms defensively, hoping that Cas would change the subject eventually.

“I’m trying to say that you’re not human!  That there are other things in this world than humans and animals and that it’s okay with me if you’re not human!  I’ve figured it out and I want you to be honest with me!  Oh, and by the way I know what happened to all of that blood that was on your doorstep! Why do you think I started suspecting this in the first place?  Because of a small appetite?”

“What did you do with our blood Cas?”  Dean yelled and slammed his palms down on the table making Cas jump in his chair.  Cas stood up and crossed his arms calmly before responding.

“I didn’t do anything to it. I saw Jo Harvelle come to your door with a giant box in her hands before our date about five days ago. She rang the bell, put it down, and then left.  As I was about to come up to the door I saw some random man pick it up and run away. It looked like he had yellow eyes, but I couldn’t really tell.  The yellow eyes would make him a werewolf, right?  And last time I checked the werewolves in this town have _always_ had a problem with the vampires in this town, haven’t they?”

Azazel. That bastard.  Him and his pack of werewolves have been terrorizing the Winchesters for hundreds of years.  It started with a land dispute and then escalated to a deep seeded hatred that has, unfortunately, transcended time.  He must have been trying to starve Sam and Dean until they had to leave town or accidentally outted themselves as vampires.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?  Sam and I have been starving for the past five days and we can’t find Jo and Ellen anywhere,” Dean sat back down in his chair and looked up at Cas, hoping that he had an answer for that as well.

“If you had simply asked the secretary at the hospital you would have found out that Jo and Ellen are on vacation for the week and they’ll be back Friday night. Perfect timing for their next delivery I would suspect?  And I didn’t tell you sooner because I didn’t even know you were friends with Jo. I thought that she simply had the wrong door or something and that man had taken the package that was actually his.” Cas sat back down as well and reached for Dean’s hand, “Now Dean, I want you to be completely honest with me right now.  Are you human?” Dean shook his head in response to the question and Cas grabbed his hand, “So what are you Dean, you gotta tell me, I’m done guessing, you’re not human, so what exactly are you?” Dean sighed and squeezed Cas’s hand back. _This is it,_ Dean thought, _I’m finally telling him.  I just hope he can handle it._

“I’m a vampire Cas, I eat blood and turn into a bat and have a pair of retractable fangs. I’ll get out of your life now.” Dean let go of Cas’s hand and tried to get up from the table but found that he couldn’t move.  That was strange, he should’ve been able to break Cas’s grip; vampires are stronger than the average human, and most monsters too.

“I haven’t been completely honest with you either Dean.”  Cas stood up and looked directly in Dean’s eyes, then his eyes flashed the brightest blue light Dean’s ever seen and before he knew it Cas had a set of gills and scales covering his hands and parts of his neck and cheeks.

“You see Dean, I’m not exactly human either,” Cas said.  Dean was shocked, but he felt a sense of elation and relief wash over him. _This means we can stay together,_ Dean thought, _something might finally work out in my life!_ Dean leaned in and pressed a passionate kiss onto the other creature’s lips. Cas was surprised at first, but then pressed back on Dean’s lips, threading his arms around Dean’s neck and his fingers into Dean’s hair.  Cas ran his tongue over the two fangs that were now completely out in Dean’s mouth as Dean trailed his hands down Cas’s back, feeling all of the scales that were now there. They separated and Cas’s eyes flashed the bright blue light again.

“It was getting a little hard to breath with the gills,” Cas laughed, “but I like the fangs, they’re pretty sexy.”  Dean laughed and hugged Cas tight to his body.  He kissed the top of Cas’s head and wondered how he could have possibly gotten this lucky.

“Thank you for understanding Cas, and I’m sorry I yelled at you earlier, it’s just-“

Cas cut Dean off with a short kiss.  “I know Dean, I get it. It’s taken a year for a couple of supernatural creatures to stop pretending to be human and just be honest to each other, believe me, I get it,” Cas looked up at Dean and smiled, thinking of how lucky he was too.

“Now, I know you’re starving, so I hope you don’t mind the taste of fish,” Cas smirked up at Dean who was now wearing a confused look.

“But you’re making ground beef Cas, what do you mean fish?”  Cas pulled down the neck of his sweater with a wink and whispered in Dean’s ear; “You’ll just have to find out for yourself, now won’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
